Flywheels associated with an engine of a machine interfaces with a clutch plate of a clutch assembly during engine operation. Over a period of time, a surface of the flywheel may wear out due to frictional contact with the clutch plate, and may sometimes cause an increase in a gap formed between the flywheel and the clutch plate, resulting in slipping therebetween. These flywheels may need to be salvaged or replaced in order to restore normal working conditions thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,752 describes a method for repositioning or repairing holes in metal substrates such as metal components used in jet engines and the like. The hole to be repositioned or repaired is enlarged and a recess is formed at each end of the enlarged hole. A deformable metal insert is then inserted within the enlarged hole and then subjected to physical forces so as to cause it to deform and frictionally engage the walls of the recesses and the enlarged hole so that the insert becomes axially fixed therein. A new, repositioned hole can then be formed in the fixed insert that extends completely therethrough.